Sisters Forever
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Padma and Parvati will always be sisters.


**Title:** Sisters Forever  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Padma Patil, Parvati Patil  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 867  
 **Summary:** Padma and Parvati will always be sisters.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Astronomy - Write about the bond Padma and Parvati Patil shares.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** June Event - Medium Level - Padma and Parvati Patil

 **All About You Challenge:** Prompt Used - Write about someone hiding themselves behind books/the internet/a fake alias, whatever you want

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Clouds

* * *

Padma and Parvati lay on the grass, hidden behind their mum's fruit trees in their small garden. Their hands are clasped together, they eyes intent on the sky. They watch as the clouds shift in the blue. Cloud watching is something they had always done together.

It's relaxing. It's the only time Parvati is quiet and Padma isn't hiding behind a book. It's one of the only things the Patil sisters still have in common, even as their interests diverged as they got older.

"Look at the one." With the hand not being held, Parvati points at the sky right above her.

Padma tries to see what Parvati sees, but like always, she just doesn't know what she's supposed to be looking at. "Explain it to me. What do you see?"

"Two kneazles playing together."

Padma tilts her head, her long raven hair splayed on the ground. She still doesn't see it, but Parvati has always had an interesting way to look at the clouds, and Padma knows better than to disagree with her twin. "If you say so."

They're silent for a few minutes, but once again, Parvati is the one to break the silence. "We're leaving for Hogwarts in a week."

Padma tears her eyes away from the sky to look at her sister, identical in looks but different in personality. She knows they're finally getting to the topic both of them want to talk about. "We are."

Parvati looks at Padma, her eyes troubled. "We are so different."

Padma nods the best she can. "I know."

"There's a good chance we won't be in the same house. You love reading and knowledge so much. You'll probably end up in Ravenclaw, and no one would ever call me an eagle."

Padma squeezes the hand she's still holding. "I know. You like adventure, so I wouldn't be terribly surprised if you became a lion."

"We won't be together," Parvati states morosely.

"No, we won't."

"We'll probably make other friends, friends that like the same things we do."

"Yes, we will, but that doesn't matter. We'll always be sisters and no new friends can take that away from us."

Parvati smiles, and suddenly, it looks as if she feels lighter. "Sisters forever."

Padma feels good, knowing she made Parvati feel better. Padma isn't always the best with words, but it looks like she did well this one time. She echoes, "Sisters forever."

* * *

Padma has a hard time making friends. She has always been shy, and the fact that she has a twin sister, someone who has always been at her side, made it so she never got over her natural shyness.

Like a lot of Ravenclaws, she hides behind her books. She uses studying in the library as an excuse when she's asked if she wants to go to the Quidditch game. She uses a new book she's dying to read when Lisa asks her to play a game of Gobstones.

Padma doesn't know how to just let herself make friends with her housemates. They all like reading and studying, but she seems to take it to a whole new level.

It doesn't help that she sees Parvati fitting right in at Gryffindor. There's a blonde girl that always sits next to Parvati, and Padma knows her sister has a new best friend.

She remembers her own words before they left for Hogwarts. No one could take the place of sisters, but as she watches Parvati and the blonde laugh happily, not a care in the word, she can't help but feel a smidgen of jealousy. She's not sure if she's jealous of the blonde who has Parvati's undivided attention, or if she's jealous of Parvati who has easily made a friend. Maybe she's jealous of both.

* * *

Parvati and Padma meet outside of the doors leading into the Great Hall. "Happy birthday," Parvati happily screams, dragging Padma into a bone-crushing hug.

Padma unintelligibly grunts, trying to return the greeting as well as escape Parvati's enthusiastic greeting. Finally, she manages the latter, and then says, "Happy birthday."

Parvati grabs her hand. "Come on. Let's go near the Black Lake."

They arrive under the tree and sit on the ground. They exchange gift-wrapped boxes. Padma receives an oriental hair pin, one to go in her collection. Parvati receives a subscription to a fashion magazine that she loves.

They fall into a comfortable silence, but as it has always been between them, Parvati is the one that breaks it and with her usual lack of tact, she asks, "You don't seem to talk much during meals. Have you made any friends?"

Padma sadly shrugs. "You know how hard it is for me."

"I know, but you have so much to offer. Just open up a little bit and you'll have them flocking to you."

Pleasure warms Padma's heart. "I'll try to remember that."

"Come on." Parvati gently pulls on Padma's arm, and side by side they lay next to each other, staring at the drifting clouds.

It's like no time has passed, and Padma knows her words from the summer were correct. They'll always be sisters. No one, especially not some blonde Gryffindor, will get in the way of that.


End file.
